Prometelo
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Un One Shot de Himeko y Chikane, donde esta ultima, quiere explicarle sus sentimientos a la pelinaranja, y lo decide hacer de la mejor forma, llendo al grano


_**Bueno aquí mi primer fic, de Kannazuki no Miko, espero que les guste, y ojala comenten.**_

Me desperté, sabia que no estaba bien, pero en serio la amaba, y debía decirle de mis sentimientos, pero no sabia, como. Ella gustaba de el, Soma, y yo gustaba de ella, y lo peor, ¡EL GUSTABA DE ELLA! ... Yo se que si Himeko no fuera tan timida serian la pareja perfecta, y pensar en eso me molestaba, Y MUCHO.

Solo quería abrazarla, solo quería besarla, solo quería sentir su calida piel rozando con mi fría y suave piel, quería sentir su hermoso cabello anaranjado, mezclarse contra mi cabello azulado. Pero, no podía desear eso, no sabia si era lo que ella quería, era su decisión no la mía. Pero yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar, con todo respeto, su respuesta.

Pero esa mañana me desperté con la intención de que diga que SI, no sabia por que pero, cada vez que los veía juntos me daban ganas de gritar, y de apuñalar el hermoso papel, donde decía mis sentimientos, era una carta aunque nunca me atreví a llevársela.

Ese día no fui al colegio, esperaba que ella viniera a mi hogar a preguntarme que me pasaba, pero nunca llego, entonces decidí mandarle una carta, diciendo:

"Necesitamos hablar"

Sellado por un sol y una luna. La envié con toda esperanza de que al otro día, nos encontremos, nuevamente, frente a frente.

Era la tarde de domingo, traía puesto un hermoso vestido con escote y corto color violeta, esperaba tranquilamente a que, MI Himeko, se presente, y así lo hizo. La vi llegar con un hermoso vestido rojo, por las rodillas, algo escotado, lo cual me hizo sentirme muy bien y tranquila; sus cabellos anaranjados sueltos, como siempre, junto con un hermoso sombrero de paja, decorado con un listón rosa y una flor roja.

Himeko – Le sonreí

Chikane-Chan - Me devolvió la sonrisa – Eh… yo… ¿De que querías que hablemos? – Pregunto algo timida, como era de esperarse de ella

Necesitamos hablar, pero arriba ¿Esta bien? –

Si, por mi esta bien – Exclamo desesperada para que no me moleste, aunque en realidad no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, es mas, escuchar su dulce voz me hacia pensar en los Ángeles

Subimos a mi habitación, donde se sentó en la cama esperando que yo le comience a hablar. Pero, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cabello, ese cuerpo, ¡Todo! Me daba una sensación que ni yo podía detener.

Me le acerqué con otra sonrisa, hasta que estuvimos a dos centímetros de que nuestras caras se rosen.

¿Qué… que… sucede Chikane-Chan? – Pregunto algo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba - ¿Paso algo? –

No respondí, no sabia como responderle a esa hermosa sonrisa, y esos ojos. Me le acerque a su hermoso pecho y deposite mi cara en el. Ambas nos sonrojamos y comenzamos a sudar.

Himeko – Dijo – Himeko – Repetí – Tu corazón es tan calido y me da tanta felicidad

¿Fe… felicidad? –

Es como si renaciera nuevamente – Mis ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Me separe de sus delicados pechos, luego la empuje hacia atrás, e hice que cayera de espaldas a la cama.

Chikane-Chan ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mientras sus mejillas cada vez se ponían mas y mas rojas

Nuevamente no le respondí, no quería, ni podía. Me acerque a ella, dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Luego me sostuve en mis brazos y piernas (Cuatro patas), la mire y dije:

Lo que teníamos que hablar, Himeko, es que quería decirte que te amo mucho, y no importa lo que digas o hagas, siempre te voy a amar –

Acerqué mis labios a los suyo y la bese, como nunca lo había echo con nadie. Mientras nos besábamos, tuve la necesidad de desabrocharle el vestido, a lo cual no se negó, ni se resistió., luego me desabroche el mío, dejándolo resbalar por mi espalda.

Himeko, TE AMO –

Chikane-Chan, yo también – Sonrió mientras tomaba mis mejillas y acercaba mi rostro al suyo

En ese momento imagina, aunque no fuera posible, a nuestra hija. Una jovencita de ojos violetas y pelo celeste largo, muy hermosa como sus dos madres, aunque esto fue una fantasía mía, ya que era imposible.

Himeko, prométeme que me amaras por siempre –

Chikane-Chan – Sonrió – Te lo prometo

_**Buneo aquí les dejo mi One Shot de Kannazuki no Miko, espero que les haya gustado y ojala hayan comentarios**_


End file.
